worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Racial terminology
This is a page for racial terminology in Warcraft lore. Hybrid races Half-breed Half-breed is a term used to categorize any species or individual born of two (or more) separate species. The term "half-breed" was used by orcs and ogres to refer to Rexxar in the Third War. Half-orcs, half-elves, half-ogres are examples of half-breeds. Rexxar and Med'an examples of half-breeds. It can be used as both a technicalAlliance Player's Guide, 36 or derogatory term. Half-breeds are hybrid races (but not all hybrid races are half-breeds) Demi-human Demi-human is a term used to describe other races such as elves, orcs, gnomes, and dwarves. It is a term to describe the non-human races of humanoids.The Alliance of Lordaeron, Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness (US, EU) While no specific Warcraft definition has been given, demi is a word that is defined as either "half" or "one that partly belongs to (a specific type or class)".Demi- at Merriam-Webstery Online Dictionary Demi-human is a term that originated from Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. These humanoid races were defined as subdivisions of Homo sapiens.Search "Demi-human" at Reference.com It is synonymous to the terms near-human and metahuman in other sources of fiction. The definition is not far off the mark considering that most races can be traced back to common ancestry through the titans. See The Alliance of Lordaeron. Half-draenei Half-draenei is the term used for the offspring of one draenei parent or half-draenei and another species such as an orc. They show a blending of orc and draenei features. is half-draenei. Half-orc Half-orc is the term for the offspring of an orc or a half-orc and other species (such as human, draenei or ogre). Most half-orcs are half-human. Famous half-orcs include Garona and Rexxar. Half-troll Half-troll is the term used to describe someone who has descended from a parent that is a troll or half-troll and a parent of any other species. Lelior's mother is said to be a half-troll. While it may only be a "your mother is a" joke, he also doesn't deny it.The Journey Half-elf Half-elf is the term used to describe the offspring of an elven or half-elven parent and parent of another species. Most half-elves are half human and half high elves. Half-ogre Half-ogre is the term used to describe the offspring of an ogre or half-ogre parent and parent of another species. Rexxar and Leoroxx are examples of a half-ogres. It is a technical term, and a term of self-identity. Half-human Half-human is the term used to describe someone who has descended from a parent that is a human or half-human and a parent of any other species. The half-draenei, half-orc Garona has been described as being half-human, as have half-ogres of human descent. Half-human half-ogre Half-human half-ogres are a rumored race created from the union of humans and ogres. Half-ogre mage Half-ogre magi are the theoretical offspring between ogre magi and orcs. Half-night elf / Half-kaldorei Half-night elf, also known as half-kaldorei,Short story in Shadows and Light, pg. 133-134. is the term used to describe the offspring of humans and night elves. Half-blood elf Half-blood elf is the term used to describe the offspring of humans and blood elves. Half-giant Half-giant is the term used to describe someone who has descended from a parent that is a giant or half-giant and a parent of any other species (such as humans). Half-dragon Drakonid (and/or dragonkin) are described as being "half-man, half-dragon". While it is still unclear if this is literal or figurative, dragonspawn are known to have human heritage. Dwarven races Dwarf The term dwarf was the term humans gave to the race of short, stocky, and bearded humanoids once known as the earthen. At the time, the dwarves did not know that the word literally meant "diminutive". They are just glad they were not called worse by the humans, for example "beard-men", "rockheads", or something like that. The name stuck, and now all races around the world use it to describe dwarves, even the dwarves themselves. While it might have originated out of an apparent racial slur, today dwarves are proud of the term and do not see it as being a negative terminology, and in fact gladly call themselves dwarves. Hill dwarf Hill dwarf is a term used for dwarves that live primarily in the hills. They construct their buildings above ground, with roofs opened to the sky (rarely digging very deep into the hills). Some hill dwarves were familiar with, and known to, elven rangers. Ironforge dwarf Ironforge dwarves are dwarves that are part of the Ironforge and Bronzebeard clans (and subclans). They are the dwarven player race. Mountain dwarf Mountain dwarf is a term used for dwarves that live primarily in the mountains. Wild dwarf Wild dwarf is a term for the race of dwarves which includes the Wildhammer clan. Frostborn Frostborn (aka frost dwarves) are a mysterious race encountered by the Alliance Expedition within Storm Peaks in Northrend at their home of Frosthold. Iron dwarf Iron dwarves are a hostile race of dwarves newly encountered throughout Northrend (mostly found within the Howling Fjord, Grizzly Hills, and Storm Peaks), but appear intent on destroying any archaeological connections to other dwarves, much to the chagrin of the Explorers' League.Bad link Wrath of the Lich King - Bestiary Earthen Earthen are stony humanoids created by the titans during the forming of Azeroth; some later degenerated into troggs, while others transformed into dwarves. Most of the dwarves were thought to have originated from earthen in Uldaman. Another type of earthen appear in Ulduar. Elven / Naga races Elves Night elf (kaldorei) High elf (quel'dorei) Blood elf (sin'dorei) Dark elf Half-elves For the various types of half-elves (half-elf, half-blood elf, half-night elf, etc.) see Hybrid races. Naga Eredar/draenei races Draenei Draenei is a term that can refer to three separate races: uncorrupted eredar,Christie Golden - World of Warcraft: Rise of the Horde Interview By Medievaldragon – January 22, 2008: The Horde was created by Kil’jaeden to be used as a weapon against the draenei, who in this book are revealed to be uncorrupted eredar. the Broken draenei,Unbroken by Micky NeilsonUnbroken by Micky Neilson and the draenei Lost Ones. In Warcraft III, the draenei mostly appeared as Broken draenei or draenei Lost Ones.http://www.battle.net/war3/neutral/Draenei.shtml Lost One Draenei Lost Ones are wretched "cousins" of the Broken draenei, draenei who have suffered so much that they have gone mad. They call themselves the "Lost Ones" in mourning of their former world. A mixture of these sad creatures somehow made the journey to Azeroth and settled in the Swamp of Sorrows, with those recovering from their madness living in the Harborage, and those still suffering in the Fallow Sanctuary. Broken Broken draenei are a sub-race of the draenei created by corruption during the battle with the Burning Legion. They tend to have flattened facial features and reduced stature compared to uncorrupted draenei. They are credited with bringing shamanistic powers and practice to the larger draenei population and therefore the Alliance. Half-draenei :See Hybrid races, half-draenei. Eredar Eredar refers to both the members of the parent race who became corrupted man'ari (led by Archimonde and Kil'jaeden) and joined the Burning Legion and to their rebel cousins, the draenei, who rejected the recruitment of Sargeras. They are now otherworldly demons. Racial terms used in multiple Warcraft sources Aberration :See also the worgen racial trait, . An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. These are often offshoots of other creatures including humanoids, undead, beasts, and insect-like creatures, etc. Nerubians and forgotten ones are aberrations for example. This is reflected in World of Warcraft as aberrations appearing in the game are usually offshoots of some undead or elementals. Note: While aberration is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. For the purposes of spells like , aberrations include sha, fleshbeasts, mobs affiliated with Old Gods (like faceless ones), tentacles, and oozes. Arakkoa Arakkoa are a generally flightless vulture-like race who wear colorful robes and plumed headdressesWorld of Warcraft: Burning Crusade - Blade’s Edge Mountains By Medievaldragon – January 20, 2008 found in Outland primarily in Terokkar Forest, but also encountered in Hellfire Peninsula and Blade's Edge Mountains. Ethereal Ethereals are a race of pure energy, who call non-energy races "fleshlings", that have come to Outland to profit from the turmoil there and battle between their own factions (the Ethereum, Consortium, and Protectorate) for various goals.Burning Crusade - The Ethereum By Medievaldragon – January 22, 2008 They live and travel in the Twisting Nether after having been driven from their homeworld of K'aresh. Fey A fey is a creature with supernatural abilities and connections to nature or to some other force or place. Fey are usually human-shaped or have human-shaped portions (such as a humanoid torso and the body of a stag or other wild creature). Humanoid fey creatures do not appear to exist in World of Warcraft, at least identifiable by name. Faerie dragons are also fey, and this is reflected in the names of certain subtypes such as Fey Dragon and Fey Drake. Note: While fey is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Human Human is a term that refers to prolific race of humanoids on Azeroth formally known as the Azotha. Humanoid Humanoid is the technical term used to describe roughly human-like species. That is "having human form or characteristics". A humanoid usually has two arms, two legs, and one head or a human-like torso, arms, and a head. Humanoids have few or no supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but most can speak and usually have well-developed societies. Humanoid can refer to any race (not neccesarily sapient) that share at least some similarities to basic human build, at least from the torso up. Dryads, for example, are considered fey "humanoids" even though they have bestial lower bodies. In the MMO and RPG not all humanoids are classified as humanoids however, and many are listed as giants or undead (and other categories). In some cases, these are smaller sub-categories within the term humanoid — for example, goblinoid, giant, or some fey. It is a technical term, rather than a "racial slur". Note: While humanoid is used to describe races with similar characteristics, it does not mean they are all related to "humans". Giant Giants are humanoid creatures of great strength. They are a very large size (above 3 meters/yards or so) and larger than most ogres (though ogres are considered as one of the races of giants of Draenor). This includes most semi-intelligent large humanoids and some intelligent. Most giants are the creations of the titans, birthed when the world was young. Note: While giant is described races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related to giants. Racial terms used in the novels Near-human The "near-humans" of Draenor are an in-universe speculative race used by Garona and Medivh to interpret the former's non-orcish heritage.The Last Guardian, 198 In The Last Guardian, Garona makes various statements that there was a different group of humans living on Draenor than those the orcs later discovered on Azeroth, who were possibly rendered extinct some time before. While no specific Warcraft definition has been given, in other fantasy/sci-fi (ex. Star WarsNear-Human at Wookieepedia & Doctor WhoNear-Human at the Doctor Who Wiki), near-human has meant a race that evolutionarily diverged from humans (or have mixed ancestry with other species). In some cases the term is used to describe a race that evolutionarily converged into a species biologically related to humans. Often humans & near-humans are genetically compatible. This term is synonymous with the term "demi-human" or "metahuman" and sometimes half-breed or hybrids from other fiction. Racial terms described in the RPG Outsider An outsider is at least partially composed of the essence (but not necessarily the material) of some plane other than Azeroth. Some creatures start out as some other type of creature and become outsiders when they attain a higher (or lower) state of spiritual existence. Native outsiders are native to Azeroth. They are creatures who have mortal ancestors or a strong connection to Azeroth and can be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected just as other living creatures can be. Note: While outsider is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Magical beast Magical beasts are similar to animals but can have higher intelligences. Magical beasts often have supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but sometimes are merely bizarre in appearance or habits. Note: While magical beast is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Construct A construct is an animated object or artificially (perhaps technologically) constructed creature. Some constructs act as living beings, animated by magics or other forms of energy. They can also act as an artificial body for the person giving the Construct life. Most Constructs can only be killed by draining the power from them. In some cases, the power cannot be drained, and must be destroyed by an over charge. Constructs have a feature of super-strength, making them able to lift, large objects. Constructs also have a last resort, not often used, but available to all constructs. This includes; Constructs exploding, imploding, or destroying themselves to preserve their technology. Constructs can recreate, reform, and make themselves into anything they could want. The energy holding them together makes them able to reform. Mechanicals are a type of construct. Note: While construct is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Plant Plant (a.k.a. plant creature or ambulatory plant) is a term which comprises creatures made of vegetable matter. Note that regular plants, such as one finds growing in gardens and fields, are not creatures but objects, even though they are alive (they lack spirit and charisma). Note: While plant is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Racial terms described in the Burning Crusade Mag'har Mag'har, brown-skinned orcs untainted by the Burning Legion, call Nagrand on Outland (once known as Draenor) their home.Burning Crusade - Mag’har - the Uncorrupted Orcs of Nagrand By Medievaldragon – January 20, 2008 They also have an outpost in the Hellfire Peninsula. Sporeling Sporelings are apparently a fungus-based humanoid who can only be found in the Zangarmarsh region of Outland. They develop from spore sacs in southwest Zangarmarsh. Their main settlement is called Sporeggar. References See also * Race * Race origins * Race ideas Kategooria:Lore